No Need to Shame
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Estoy avergonzado de sentir esto por ti, Aru... Soy un maldito... Elricest Aru seme! xD


_**No need to shame**_

Por Inugami Jounouchi.

Alphonse x Edward

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito (para pagar el instituto y comprar merchandising --U).

Yaoi lemon, Elricest y además para colmo trata un poco sobre el self injury. Si te vas a entusiasmar con la idea de esto último, ni se te ocurra leerlo. Alguna vez estuve en esa misma situación y nunca hice caso de advertencias como éstas… Y bueno, a veces pasaba lo que tenía que pasar. Aunque la idea del yaoi lemon te tiente, si te van a dar ganas de lastimarte NO LO LEAS!! Avisados están.

Los sucesos están ambientados después del final de la peli, aunque no hay spoilers.

Vergüenza. Es todo lo que Edward sentía cuando se sentó en su cama esa mañana. El recuerdo de lo que la noche anterior había hecho le hacía sentir enfermo. Enfermo de cuán despreciable podía llegar a ser. ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar pensando en esa forma sobre su propio hermano menor?

Alphonse golpeó la puerta para despertarle muy temprano, como todos los días. "Si supiera que no he dormido nada!" pensó Ed. Seguramente le hubiese despertado más tarde, sólo por hoy. Pero tenía que ir a trabajar esa mañana, así es que tenía que levantarse, lo quisiera o no.

Echó para atrás las sábanas y frazadas, percibiendo el olor del pecado que provenía de su cuerpo y de su cama.

El olor le provocó náuseas, no por ser insoportable, sino por lo que le recordaba. Se dirigió a tropezones al baño, algo desesperado, y una vez en él tomó una ducha tibia. El agua le hizo sentir mejor, pero sabía que ni aunque se quedara toda la mañana ahí iba a poder limpiar el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba en el corazón.

- "Qué vergüenza! Eres el peor de los pecadores" – le dijo una voz interior. Pensar sexualmente en otro hombre no es realmente grave. Pero pensar sexualmente en su hermano menor es peor que malo. Se le vino a la mente el porqué había empezado todo.

La noche anterior había recordado algo que Aru le había dicho. Era algo que le había dicho de pasada, como un comentario ligero y sin segundas intenciones, pero que había llamado profundamente su atención. Alphonse le había dicho que cada vez que se ponía a hablar con alguna chica que no fuese Noah, se ponía celoso. Y un pensamiento llevó a otro, y repentinamente la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano menor, aquél que tanto había anhelado recuperar, apareció en su mente.

Ese cabello color caramelo, su tierna mirada gris verdoso, su dulce rostro, su suave piel, su cálido cuerpo… Realmente hermoso. Sus movimientos seguros, la facilidad con la que mostraba sus sentimientos... Todo en él parecía una obra de arte, casi perfecto.

- Cómo sería… besarle? – Pensó Ed, de forma inocente al principio, como una pregunta medio en broma a si mismo… Pero al imaginar la situación, el inocente beso se transformaba a cada segundo en uno más y más apasionado…

- Y luego… desvestirle lentamente… - Sabía que los pensamientos lo estaban entusiasmando. Sabía que las imágenes que se formaban en su mente estaban haciendo reaccionar su joven cuerpo, rebosante de testosterona que al menor estímulo despertaba. Pero aunque una parte de su conciencia le recordaba lo pecaminoso de esos pensamientos, otra sólo quería continuar; y fue ésta parte la que prevaleció sobre la otra.

- Tocar… ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado – Edward imaginó a su hermano recostado sobre él, ambos desnudos, en su cama. Su mano izquierda se dirigió inconscientemente hacia su entrepierna, donde podía percibir lo mucho que se había excitado al pensar en todo eso.

Aquella noche se había masturbado pensando en su hermano menor.

Disfrutó cada roce, imaginando las manos de Alphonse recorriendo su cuerpo en lugar de las propias. Cuán placentero sería que Aru le hiciese suyo, cosa que aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser quién mandaba entre ambos le pareció mejor que ser él el dominante en esa situación; imaginaba lo exquisito que sería tocar, lamer y acariciar sensualmente esa blanca piel, imaginar sus gemidos sobre él, hacerle sentir de la forma en que él se sentía en ese momento…

Sin embargo, cuando Ed recobró la razón y el letargo post orgasmo se había retirado, la sensación placentera se había convertido en vergüenza, y el sólo recuerdo de esos pensamientos le produjo náuseas. De haber desayunado ya, de seguro habría devuelto todo lo comido.

Se sintió mareado, tanto por el malestar como por la temperatura del agua. Salió de la ducha, rodeando su estrecha cintura con una toalla e intentando mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Pero en ese momento necesitaba algo más para quitarse esa especie de debilidad.

Tomó su navaja y la deslizó sobre su muñeca izquierda sin pensarlo dos veces.

La sangre tibia goteó por su muñeca, dejando un contrastante camino rojo hasta su mano. Edward se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, aunque pensó que al mismo tiempo serviría como castigo. Así es que deslizó la navaja una vez más sobre la herida, dejando salir más sangre de ésta.

Aru esta vez golpeó la puerta del baño, preocupado por la tardanza de su hermano.

- Nii-san, ¿Estás bien?

Esto pilló de sorpresa a Ed. Pero fingió calma, y dejando la navaja a un lado en el lavamanos y abriendo la llave para limpiarla, contestó.

- Sí, estoy bien… ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Ed parecía normal, sin embargo Alphonse seguía inquieto.

- No, es sólo que has tardado mucho en el baño. No es tu costumbre…

- No te preocupes – contestó Ed, tranquilizando de alguna forma al menor.

Puso atención, y al escuchar los pasos de Aru descender la escalera se dedicó a limpiar el desorden que había dejado. Había gotas de sangre en el piso, en la navaja, en el lavamanos… Tomó una venda desde el botiquín tras el espejo y envolvió su muñeca con ella; si Alphonse le preguntaba diría que le dolía la articulación por alguna fuerza mal hecha. Luego limpió la sangre del piso y del lavamanos, puso todo en orden y regresó a su habitación a vestirse.

Al bajar hacia el comedor vio que Aru ya tenía el desayuno listo.

- Buenos días nii-san! – La alegre voz de su hermano le recibió como todos los días, un sonido que era como música para los oídos de Edward. Pero la vergüenza que aún sentía le impidió sentirse del todo a gusto. Con la mirada baja, respondió intentando parecer tranquilo.

- Buenos días Aru – Se sentó a la mesa como si nada pasara, mientras Aru regresaba con el agua hervida.

- Nii-san, ¿Te pasa algo? – Alphonse tenía ese "sexto sentido" hacia su hermano que le avisaba que algo andaba mal, aún cuando Edward pretendiera que todo estaba bien.

- Nada, es sólo que anoche no pude dormir bien, creo yo – Dijo, sin mirar a su hermano menor y pretendiendo estar concentrado en su desayuno.

- Ah… ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

- No Aru, nada… Seguramente que la cena de anoche no me sentó bien, es todo – contestó el mayor con una ligera pero sincera sonrisa. "Es increíble" – pensó Ed – "Aru me hace sonreír aún a pesar de sentirme tan mal…"

- Es porque siempre comes más de lo debido… Se supone que de noche es mejor comer poco para poder dormir sin problemas…

Siguieron con su desayuno como si nada pasara, pero de pronto Alphonse dejó a un lado todo y miró a Ed Fijamente. Éste sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre sí, y levantando el rostro, se encontró con esos hermosos ojos cristalinos, más brillantes debido a un incipiente sonrojo en las mejillas de Aru.

- Nee, Aru… ¿Quieres hablar de algo? – Pregunta Ed, en un tono acogedor que solía usar cuando Aru tenía esos momentos de timidez para hablar – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre…

- Me vas a odiar… Pero no puedo guardar este secreto por más tiempo – transparentes lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Alphonse, mientras Edward miraba con desconcierto y preocupación a su hermano menor.

- Aru, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Me estás asustando! – contestó Ed, casi con desesperación, lo cual sobresaltó un poco al menor. Al ver la mirada temerosa de Aru, Ed suavizó sus gestos y volvió a su actitud acogedora, a pesar del temor que le estaba invadiendo.

- Abrázame, y por favor intenta no despreciarme… – Ed se acercó a Alphonse, abrazándole tiernamente, sin segundas intenciones, ya que el ver a su hermano pequeño en ese estado emocional le rompía el corazón. Porque ante todo le amaba, y haría lo que fuese por él. Cualquier cosa.

- Shh… Eres mi hermano menor, Aru… Te quiero mucho como para despreciarte…

- ¡Ese es el problema! – Aru repentinamente rompió el abrazo en el que Ed le había rodeado para reconfortarlo – ¡Me quieres, pero no de la misma forma en que yo te quiero!

Esta frase dejó helado a Edward. ¿Habría descubierto acaso los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía hacia él? ¡¿Pero cómo?! Entonces eso era lo que pasaba, Aru iba a rechazarle, a decirle las mil y una razones por las que se sentía asqueado de que su hermano mayor lo viese como a un objeto de deseo. Quiso romper el silencio, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir.

- Aru, yo…

- Ya lo sé… Soy un desgraciado, un idiota que en lugar de vivir por sí mismo se aferra a su hermano a tal punto que no puede vivir sin él… Nii-san, ¡Yo te amo! Y si después de esto quieres que me vaya, yo…

Las palabras de Alphonse cortaron la retahíla de pensamientos que se había formado en su mente, obligándole a reordenar su panorama. Antes de que Aru pudiese continuar con su penosa declaración, Edward simplemente abrazó fuertemente al sorprendido Aru. Éste simplemente siguió sollozando refugiado en el pecho de su hermano mayor, avergonzado, atemorizado.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, después del cual la mano izquierda de Edward limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de los ojos de Aru mientras ponía su mano metálica a la cintura del menor, atrayéndole hacia si. Sin pensarlo mucho, acercó sus labios a los del pequeño, primero delicadamente, despacio, tentando el roce de un beso, luego con más firmeza y decisión. Los ojos grises de Aru se cerraron, dejando caer las nuevas lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos, con la diferencia de que éstas carecían del sentimiento de dolor que llevaban las anteriores. Profundizaron el beso, jugando con sus lenguas hasta que necesariamente tuvieron que detenerse para respirar.

- Aru… Me siento culpable…

Aru dirigió su mirada a los ojos ambarinos de Ed.

- Te refieres a… ¿Esto?

- No. Yo también te amo.

- ¿Entonces qué nii-san? ¿No te gusta la idea de que yo te ame? ¿Porque soy un hombre? ¿Porque soy tu hermano?

Los ojos de Alphonse volvieron a mostrar dolor.

- No. Soy yo… – Ed desvía la mirada – Yo también te amo, no me importa ni que seas hombre ni que seas mi hermano, pero… No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo…

- Nii-san… – Apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Ed, sintiéndose a gusto en sus brazos – si te refieres a todo lo que pasamos antes, nunca te odié por ello. Nuestras vivencias sólo nos unieron más en lugar de separarnos.

- Aru… La verdad es que yo no sólo te amo… – el menor le miró con algo de incertidumbre, separándose un poco de su hermano – Yo te amo y te deseo, sé que es pecado y que me merecería el infierno por ello, pero desde siempre, si hay algo que deseé además de recuperar tu cuerpo, es hacerte mío, que me hicieras tuyo… Y eres el único con quién me pasan estas cosas…

Por única respuesta, Aru rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Edward, alcanzando sus labios en otro profundo beso. Ed puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura del castaño, regodeándose en los detalles del cuerpo del joven. Cuando dejaron de besarse, Alphonse fue el primero en hablar.

- Si alguien va a condenarse, será mejor que seamos los dos… – Aru comienza a deslizar sus manos por el torso de Ed, tentando con desabrochar los botones de su camisa – Nii-san… Te acompañaría incluso hasta el infierno con tal de no separarme de ti nunca más… Yo también te necesito, porque te amo…

- Aru… – Ed tomó en brazos a su hermano, subiendo con un poco de dificultad las escaleras hasta la habitación de Aru. Ahí le depositó suavemente sobre la cama, comenzando ambos a desvestirse mutuamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Antes de que Aru le desnudase por completo, Ed se separó por un momento.

- Nii-san, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo algo que hacer. Espérame, no tardaré…

Ed simplemente salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera, dejando a Aru algo confundido. Pero como el mayor regresara pronto, cualquier pensamiento que no fuese el de continuar con lo que estaban comenzando se borró de su mente.

Cuando Edward regresó, Alphonse se encontraba totalmente desnudo, lo que sonrojó al mayor. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo veía así, pero sí la primera en una situación tan comprometida. Cuando Aru terminó de quitarle la camisa a Ed, observó la venda que rodeaba la muñeca de su hermano. La desató con cuidado, descubriendo la herida; esto lo asustó un poco, pues se percató de lo reciente que era y de que había sido causada intencionalmente.

- Explícamelo nii-san… – dijo, mirando tristemente a los ojos del mayor.

- Me sentía culpable… Anoche estuve pensando en ti de una forma demasiado grosera… Imaginé cosas entre tú y yo, pensé que si te enterabas no me lo perdonarías, la culpa me carcomía, no encontré otra forma de descargar mi rabia contra mí mismo que… – las palabras de Ed fueron interrumpidas por un suave beso de su hermanito sobre la herida.

- Nii-san… Yo me encargaré de curar esas heridas, tanto de tu cuerpo como de tu alma… – Y volvió a besar a Ed, al principio suavemente pero después con más pasión – Porque a ti te debo todo, a ti te lo quiero regresar como una forma de demostarte cuánto te amo…

El rubio simplemente se dejó hacer, mientras que Alphonse acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano. Se tocaban en un amoroso juego de cosquillas y caricias, que de a poco se iban haciendo más y más íntimas. Ed fue el primero en dar un paso más, arrodillándose ante Aru y tomando el miembro del castaño en su boca.

Aru dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la boca de Edward sobre su intimidad. Es cierto, ya muchas veces se había masturbado, pero esto era totalmente diferente y mil veces más placentero.

- Nii-saaaan!! – las sensaciones provocaban reacciones en todo su cuerpo, su hermano mayor actuaba con tal maestría que le dejaba sin aliento, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho si Ed seguía con ese ritmo tan errático, que en un momento podía ser a toda prisa para después volverse lento e impredecible – Aaaah… nii-saaaan! Espera… me… ahhh! – Edward percibió el sabor de Aru en su boca, lo cual le llevó a intensificar sus acciones para finalmente provocar que Aru se descargase.

El castaño se sintió un poco avergonzado de ver a su hermano tomarse sus fluidos; luego Ed subió a la altura de Aru, sonriéndole.

- Eres delicioso… – le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso. Alphonse pudo percibir su propio sabor, mezclado con el de los labios de su hermano. Cuando se separaron, miró al rubio, sus ojos se veían hermosos, con un brillo entre lujurioso y amoroso.

- Eso fue muy agradable, nii-san… Yo también quiero darte placer – Dicho esto, el menor empujó suavemente a Ed, haciendo que se recostara. Besó su frente, continuando por sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros; lamió la cicatriz cercana al automail, mordiendo la clavícula de Ed. Aru descendió más aún, deslizando sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio, al mismo tiempo que lamía su torso; bajó hasta su estómago, luego continuó con sus caderas, pero al notar la impaciencia de Edward, Aru decidió jugar un poco con las sensaciones de su hermano y decidió acariciar sus piernas, besando la parte interna de sus muslos, acercándose tentativamente a la intimidad del rubio. Y así lo hizo, dando pequeños y ligeros besos en la punta para luego metérselo en la boca, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, obteniendo sensuales gemidos por parte del mayor.

- Aru… ah… Alphonse… ah… ¡Aru! – Ed derramó su esencia en la boca del pequeño, éste sólo sonrió y luego de lamer un poco más, volvió a besar el resto del cuerpo del mayor, quién volvía a gemir sensualmente.

- Tú también sabes exquisito, nii-san… – Aru continuaba acariciando y besando al rubio, quién repentinamente puso sus manos en el rostro del menor, dándole un beso lleno de amor y deseo.

- Aru… Te quiero dentro de mi… – Le susurró al oído, de forma tan sensual que excitó intensamente al castaño; éste se sonrojó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

- ¿Estás seguro, nii-san? – Preguntó, con cierta inseguridad e inocencia en sus palabras. Ed sólo asintió y tomó una de las manos de su hermano, lamiendo de forma muy provocativa los dedos de Alphonse.

Edward separó sus piernas, indicándole con una mirada a su hermano que le quería dentro y ya. Aru acercó tentativamente su mano hacia la entrada del rubio, introduciendo cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos mojados. Edward arqueó su espalda, lo cual provocó que Aru adoptara una expresión preocupada, pero Ed le miró seguro y le incitó a continuar.

- Relájate nii-san – Aru se inclinó sobre Ed, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Sólo sigue… Deseo sentirte…

Alphonse introdujo un segundo dedo, provocando más gemidos de parte de Ed, los movía cuidadosamente para no lastimar al mayor, pero los gemidos de Ed eran más de placer que de dolor, luego un tercer dedo provocó más deseo en el mayor quién dio un gemido indicándole a Aru que era el momento, retiró sus dedos y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en Ed, en cuyos ojos comenzaban a formarse algunas lágrimas. Alphonse le miró preocupado, pero Edward simplemente rodeó la cintura de Alphonse, incitándole a penetrarle; cuando Aru estuvo totalmente dentro, se mantuvo inmóvil durante un rato para lograr que Ed se acostumbrase.

- Nii-san… ¿Te… duele mucho? – Preguntó Aru, hablando apenas.

- No… importa… ¡auh!... pronto… sentiré menos dolor… Aru… – dijo, sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

Aru comenzó a moverse, lo que consiguió un grito de placer de ambos. El castaño acercó su rostro al de Ed, tentando un beso entre gemidos y movimientos erráticos debido al placer.

- Nii-san!

- Aru… ¡más rápido!... ah… ah… ¡Aru, quiero sentirte!– Ed incitó a Alphonse a ir más rápido, el menor simplemente cumplió con lo que su hermano pedía, de alguna forma, a pesar de ser quién recibía, Ed seguía siendo dominante.

Las embestidas cada vez más frenéticas, los gemidos más fuertes y ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, Aru llenando el interior de Ed mientras éste manchaba los estómagos de ambos; el castaño se dejó caer sobre su hermano, aún dentro de él.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, durante el cual se limitaron a compartir dulces caricias y besos.

- Te amo, Aru…

- Yo también a ti, nii-san – Depositó un inocente beso en su mejilla – Y no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarte, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Aru… Por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa…

- ¡No! Nii-san, tienes que hacerlo por ti – Contestó Aru, un poco molesto.

- ¡Está bien! Después de todo, si tú me amas, quiere decir que yo valgo la pena…

- Nii-san… Tu vales por el simple hecho de existir – Aru se acerca más a Ed, mientras éste le da un beso en la frente.

- Sabes, eres muy lindo…

- Nii-san… – Aru se sonrojó ante el comentario, mientras que Ed le abrazaba dulcemente – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer al primer piso hace algún rato?

- Llamé al trabajo.

- ¡Qué! ¡Lo siento nii-san, olvidé que…!

Ed silenció a su hermano poniendo suavemente un dedo en sus labios.

- Dije que me sentía mal y que no iría hasta el lunes. Hoy es sábado, y como la librería sólo atiende medio día, el dueño me dijo que estaba bien.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Eres un irresponsable! – Aru le lanzó la almohada por la cara.

- ¿Y así me tratas a pesar de lo mucho que te amo? – Edward hizo un gesto de disgusto, respondiéndole con la otra almohada – Puedo tomar represalias por eso – siguió, en un tono divertido y sugerente.

- Pues veamos qué haces, no te tengo miedo – contesta Alphonse, desafiante.

Definitivamente, esa mañana sería muy, muy agitada.

Ya nada más importaba, pues aunque sabían que estaban cometiendo un terrible pecado, al menos estaban juntos en ello, como en tantas otras vivencias que les había tocado pasar. Y ello, como si de un intercambio equivalente se tratara, era un precio que merecía ser pagado, a pesar de lo que el mundo pensara de ello. Porque como siempre, le demostrarían a todos que eran capaces de doblarle la mano a la lógica y a la cínica moral que los sindicaba como culpables, para enseñarle a los demás que nada ni nadie es más poderoso que el amor que ambos se profesan, tanto de hermanos, como de amantes.

**Notas finales:** Hmmmm, se suponía que esto iba a ser un fanfic angst, sufrido, llorón y todo eso pero no me resultó, me salió todo "pervertiacaramelado" como siempre (yo y mis palabras inventadas). De todas formas me gustó el resultado, a pesar de que el lemon sigue sin convencerme, pero es lo que hay uu

Comentarios aparte, notar que cuando amas a alguien y estás en situaciones como éstas, todo sabe bien. Vaya a saber uno el porqué, pero es verdad que el amor es dulce (y la lujuria cuando va con amor xD).

En fin, si les gustó, dejen reviews y dénme un momentito de alegría -


End file.
